Pocky Game
by STRGiN
Summary: A Gilbert le gustan los Pockys, y quien más mejor que Roderich para divertirse con los mismos. WARNING: LEMON, shonen-ai, boyxboy. No relacionado a la Historia Mundial. PrussiaxAustria.
1. Chapter 1

**Pocky Game**

Hola! xD ahora vengo con una fic de Hetalia pero ahora dando honor a mi segunda pareja favorita del anime/manga, PrussiaxAustria. La verdad sé que para muchos esta pareja son más como rivales que pareja, pero eso es justamente lo que más me gusta de ellos xD y bueno!, ya pasando a decir otras cosas porque si no nunca acabo xP la fic al final contiene LEMON, así es, esta vez me animé a ahora sí subirle el tono a su totalidad xD estará presente cuando haya subido el tercer capítulo. No olvidemos que contiene SHONEN-AI y que si no les gusta, pasen a leer otras fics n_n. Bueno! Eso era todo!, creo xD.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenecen, al que sí es a Himaruya Hidekaz. El nombre de Pockys tampoco me pertenece, todo el crédito se lo deben a la empresa Ezaki Glico, no pretendo asuntos financieros con los mismos, sólo de entretenimiento.

Disfruten la lectura! ^^

* * *

~Capítulo 1~

AUSTRIA POV

Los días parecen lo mismo, a veces llego a pensar que hacen forma de un ocho inclinado. Mis emociones también son las mismas a diario; siempre idénticas una y otra vez, nunca saliendo de mi bendita rutina. De la misma ya no tengo antojo, no me apetece pasar mis dedos sobre las teclas de mi piano para interpretar una melodía, charlar con Elizaveta de las cosas que suceden alrededor de nosotros, cocinar un pastel de esos con mucha vainilla y azúcar hoy no por favor, regañar a Ludwig entre otro sin fin de pasatiempos míos que me complementan; ya no me llaman tanto la atención.

Ni ganas me han dado de vestirme apropiadamente hoy, sólo porto mi cravat de siempre con una sencilla camisa a mi medida. Se supone que en estos instantes debo de estar en mi piano emocionándome con el mismo, así que a regañadientes propios paso a la sala donde se encuentra mi fiel acompañante e interpretador de mis sentimientos, mi amado piano. Paso una mano sobre el mismo pensando en qué melodía interpretaré esta vez.

Me pongo en el oficio y a medida que mis dedos se concentran más en cada tecla se llega a percibir a mis alrededores una melodía sencilla, sin mucho sentimiento, que bien puede usar simplemente de música de fondo; absolutamente es como me siento hoy. Cuando estoy en el punto donde mi teclado y yo somos uno mismo:

- **¡OYE, AUSTRIACO CUATRO OJOS!** -

Mis manos se resbalan causando una gran desafinación en mi canción y más es mi impacto que casi llego a golpearme una costilla con el gran teclado que tiene mi piano. Antes de reaccionar molesto para verle a la cara el causante de esto, quien bien sabía que provenía de donde yo mismo entre a mi sala de piano y que en este momento estaba a espaldas mías, decidí suspirar un poco para salirme completamente de mi concentración y así ver aquella presencia que transmitía risas malvadas.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Gilbert?. ¿El no tener nada mejor que hacer te trajo aquí? – contesto educadamente, como se me fue enseñado en un principio.

El intruso peligris no quita su cara de malicia y prosigue por, "contestarme" pienso yo:

- Fui un rato con Ludwig a una de sus tantas juntas con los países del eje, ya sabes donde también está Ita-chan. Pero mi presencia era tan asombrosa que les incomodaba y no lograban concentrarse, así que uno de ellos que sí bien recuerdo su nombre era... ¿Honda? me regaló una de sus golosinas que según dice, son muy populares en su casa y se llaman ¡Pockys! -

El idiota finaliza su relato fantasioso, pero al fin cierto con una sonrisa y en sí cara llena de maldad y cinismo, las cuales acostumbraba a ver de parte de él porque al fin de cuentas ésa es la única que tiene desde que le conocí. Pero ya poniendo atención a lo que me contó, parece que al niño hay que dulces para que obedezca y deje de molestar, ¿eh?. Muy ingenioso de parte del amigo de Ludwig, sin duda.

- ¿Así que te regalaron dulces para que los dejases en paz?, muy ingenioso. Debería tomar el consejo - le comparto mis pensamientos, que sé que los tomará muy en cuenta, sarcásticamente hablando por supuesto.

- ¡Calla cuatro ojos! lo que tú tienes es envidia porque tus pasteles no saben tan bien como los Pockys - me contesta con una cara de, según él, provocación para que me moleste. Como si no me conociese.

- En primer lugar, Gilbert, ¿cómo voy a tener envidia si ni siquiera he probado tus dichosos "Pockys"? y en segunda, como más importante, si tan mal saben mis pasteles ¿por qué siempre quieres que te guarde una rebanada de los mismos cada vez que horneo uno? -

El dichoso dirige su sonrisa burlona a otra parte y entonces voltea inmediatamente para darme la respuesta:

-.... ¡porque como soy tan asombroso, soy tan cortés y educado! - sólo termina de decir estas palabras y se carcajea sonoramente, obviamente, a su estilo.

_Santa Mariazell, te pido humildemente que saques a este individuo de mi casa, por favor, lo más pronto posible si no es mucho pedir_.

El tipo acaba de sacar una caja roja con un título de "Pockys" en ella, de la caja saca un palito pequeño al parecer cubierto con chocolate, el mismo que empieza a lamer de abajo hacia arriba con una mirada hacia mí llena de maldad y según él, provocación.

_Oh Santa Mariazell, ¿qué hice mal para merecer ver las pubertades de este tipo?._

- ¿Qué te pasa austriaco?, de verdad quieres que te convide de mis Pockys ¿a que sí? -

El cínico se acerca a mí, todavía con sus Pockys a la mano, entonces acerca su rostro al mío y me vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta pero ahora más despacio al mismo tiempo que pasa un Pocky por mis labios lentamente. Juro que cuando hacía eso en mi mente sólo pasaba la idea de quedarme quieto y si se llegara a sobrepasar, ahí sería cuando reaccionaría.

_¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que travesuras para ver cómo reacciona la gente?, ¿por qué nunca le interesa lo que los demás piensan sobre sus estúpidos actos?._

El prusiano seguía haciendo lo mismo y mi paciencia ya se estaba colmando:

- Gilbert, te pido que me dejes en paz por favor. Si tantas ganas tienes de molestar a alguien porque no mejor vas con todos tus poll- - me interrumpe.

- ¿Estás seguro pañoletas?, sólo tú te lo pierdes -.

Me dice eso y muerde su labio inferior mientras me mira con su típica mirada rojiza. Entonces se retira del cuarto, haciéndome el gran favor.

No puedo llegar a entender porqué Gilbert actúa de esa manera; esa manera de ser tan cínica, burlona, inmadura, ególatra, egoísta, y ¡demás!. Muchas veces he llegado a pensar que si Gilbert actuara de manera más apropiada y en lugar de tener menos de esos defectos... tal vez... yo...

... yo... ¿¡qué diantres digo!? Gilbert nunca cambiaría, seguro. Todos estas cosas me pasan por haber sido interrumpido de mis grandes aposentos donde se encuentra mi más fiel acompañante, aparte de Elizaveta por supuesto, quien es mi adorado piano. ¡Ser interrumpido de mi gran sesión no tiene nombre! y más en estos días tan difíciles donde mi ánimo no está del todo bien. Bueno al mal paso, el cual agradezco que ya se haya ido de mi casa, darle buena cara. Recobraré algunos ánimos reanudando mi antigua sesión.

Sobo delicadamente las teclas de mi adorado piano antes de que mis dedos puedan bailar gustosamente en las mismas. La melodía comienza a entrar en mi imaginación y ya estaba casi listo, completamente concentrado; pero desafortunadamente cuando mis manos ya estaban más que puestas en sus respectivas teclas, presiento algo que lo evita considerablemente.

Inmediatamente abro mis ojos y dirijo mi mirada hacia aquella intervención, sin duda alguna no me esperaba algo agradable. Se trataba de un peculiar pedazo de Pocky bien insertado entre dos de mis teclas, de mi muy amado, bien cuidado, y estimado piano; mismo del que me encargo más frecuentemente posible de limpiar de cualquiera imperfección que llegase a tener, como lo son telarañas, polvo, rasguños... pero un ¿¡dulce!?. Esto fue demasiado, tiré el pedazo de golosina de chocolate lejos en donde no la pudiera ver más, pero sobre mi piano, ¡de él me encargaré después como es debido! ahora tengo asuntos que arreglar con cierta persona.

- **JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE** - ¡esa risa burlona!, la escucho nada más cerrando mis ojos tratando de imaginar cómo regañar apropiadamente a Gilbert.

Volteo inmediatamente, y distingo su rostro, al menos la mitad del mismo ya su otra mitad estaba bien oculta en la pared donde se encuentra la puerta a la habitación de mi piano. Pude ver bien su ojo violeta, un extraño color, pero muy apropiado para la mirada de Gilbert _si me preguntan_. Sólo le basto reírse un poco viendo mi presencia para que después de que yo me pusiese a reclamarle desde donde estaba, pero el idiota inmediatamente se va, riendo, tras los pasillos del interior de mi casa. La verdad su risa malvada escuchándose cada vez más y más lento según avanzaba por mi casa, era una sensación horrible.

Al menos ya se largo, cosa que le debo considerablemente a Santa Mariazell. Gilbert es idiota, pero una vez ya cumpliendo sus propósitos de molestar a otras personas hace que pierda el interés y se retire de una vez por todas. Esto me saca de apuro y me deja proseguir con mis tareas libremente, aunque ni bien he empezado a tocar una melodía y mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en que Gilbert tal vez aún esté en mi casa, haciendo maldades con esos dulces nuevos suyos. El camino de salida de mi casa es pasando la cocina, mi amada y bien limpiada cocina...

- ¡Ese Konoobakasan...! -

Corro como mis piernas me lo permiten a mi cocina. Checo por todas partes que todo esté como lo recuerdo y por suerte así lo parece. Nada de rastro suyo o algún utensilio alterado y tampoco parecía que estaba él en sí. Esto me deja intrigado pensando: _¿qué le habrá pasado?, ¿por qué habrá desaparecido así nada más?, ¿no debería de seguir aquí como niño malcriado buscando más maldades? _¡n-no es que piense mucho en él, lo juro!.

Bueno, ya viendo que al fin de cuentas si se largó de mi casa decido ir a mi sala a pensar un poco las cosas o tal vez animarme a leer un poco. Pero grande era mi sorpresa al cual, nada más volteando a ver el exterior de una de mis grandes ventanas que muestran mi jardín ahí estaba el tipo unos centímetros más alto que yo de nombre Gilbert. El dichoso peligris aún seguía comiendo sus muy queridos Pockys, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que los dulces, quienes pensaba yo sólo provenían de la caja roja, venían contenidos en una bolsita pequeña de aluminio; ahí fue donde comencé a imaginar que le pasaría a esa bolsita de aluminio después de que Gilbert comiese los Pockys restantes y, como está bien puesto en mi jardín viese un espacio apropiado para deshacerse de la misma... el mismo jardín que Elizaveta y yo plantamos y cuidamos con tanto cariño, paciencia...

- ¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir en tu vida, Gilbert! - corrí a donde estaba como pude.

El prusiano se da cuenta de mi presencia.

- Ah, mira. Al parecer ¿me extrañaste y viniste a buscarme?. Quien te viera cuatro ojos, ¡aprobando mi "asombrosidad"! - me lo dice en medio de burlas y carcajadas.

- No es esa mi intención Gilbert, por favor madura ya. Sólo venía a asegurarme que no tiraras basura en mis jardines -

- ¿Eh?, ¡JA! ¿quién te cree eso austriaco traumado musical?. Tú lo que quieres es un pocky - lo dice y saca uno de esos al instante al mismo tiempo que lo pone enfrente mío.

_Oh Santa Mariazell, ¿por qué no bendijiste a este individuo con un poco de lógica?._

- Sí, si quiero un Pocky, si es lo que quier- -

- ¡JA!. Sabía que después de probar el que te dejé de regalito ejem por pena principalmente ejem gracias a lo asombroso que soy, ibas a querer más y más y más y más y así admitir lo asombroso que s... -

- ...¡sólo por favor sé respetuoso si quieres estar en mi casa! -.

Al fin y al cabo nadie te invitó.

- ¡Ya sé, austriaco!. Jugemos un juego para que ya no te sientas solo y amargado - me dice... ¿es esa una sonrisa alegre en su rostro?.

- Espera... ¿soy yo el que se siente solo o tú?, ¡¿escuchas a las personas siquiera?! -

- ... se llama ¡Pocky Game! -

_Lo sabía, punto para mí._ Aquí la única solución que veo es seguirle el juego.

- y ¿de qué se trata Gilbert? - contesto, pero molesto. No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto para lograr que se vaya de mi casa de una vez por todas.

- ¡Ah!, ¿verdad que sí querías? - frunce una ceja a medida que se ríe.

Por favor, te lo pido. No compliques más las cosas de lo complicadas que ya están.

- Pues verás, se usa un pocky como estos así... -

_Me pregunto cuándo madurara Gilbert_, estoy seguro que es buen tipo, de alguna forma o en algún caso lo sé, pero no llego a explicarme el porque es muy de esa manera siempre tan egoísta. Como por ejemplo, en este instante está explicando sus dichosas instrucciones sin siquiera darse cuenta que no le pongo atención, debería aprender que es malo ignorar a las per...

... ¿y-y y ahora p-p-por qué está t-tan cerca? me sorprendo mientras trato de entender la situación.

- ... entonces tú abres tu boca y te lo pones así -

Toma mi rostro, mirándome directamente a los ojos los suyos son tan violetas. Y pone el Pocky con el que jugueteaba hace rato en mi boca después de usar sus dedos para abrir mis labios. C-cómo se atreve el dichos-, y ahora, según veo, pone su boca en el otro extremo del dulce. Santa Mariazell...

- ...y hajes jo je dijje -

Desafortunadamente, no escuché nada de lo que dijo y ahora estoy atemorizado, asustado y...bien atento a esos violetas tan suyos que están tan quietos en los míos... nunca llegué a imaginar que fueran así. ¿¡Pero qué digo!?, ¡el tipo está avanzando en comer el Pocky! y... puedo sentir como lo come desde yo lo tengo sostenid- ¡NO! Roderich, ¡ten cuidado!.

Solo alcanzo a oír que al parecer él se estaba riendo, lentamente, pero lo hacía.

No podía dejar que esto continuase, traté de defenderme quitándolo de mí pero el sostuvo mis brazos justo cuando apenas lo iba a hacer. Qué situación tan más embarazosa, mis mejillas están ruborizadas, mi corazón me está latiendo a mil, ¡qué patético y ridículo! pero; esos ojos tan rasgados que tiene llenos de maldad y tanto sentimiento apasionado que tiene... tampoco es que me pueda mover en realidad pero... tampoco es que pueda y... como dije... lo mejor será seguirle el juego... y al parecer el Pocky ya lleva menos de la mitad... sólo consigo cerrar mis ojos lentamente...

"CRACK"

* * *

FONOS del primer capítulo ;( se aceptan disparos y demás! PERO NO TENDRAN SEGUNDO CAPI WAHAHAHA nah no es cierto xD déjenme review plz? *O* si no lo hacen, no tendrán Pockys de Gilbert xD lol jk.

Pastel: torta como es conocido en varios países, esta es la forma que usamos en México, ya saben xD.

Pocky: dulce japonés que consiste en un palito de pan cubierto de chocolate u otros sabores. Producido por Ezaki Glico.

Cravat: así se le conoce a una "corbata" que se comenzó a usar a finales del siglo XVI, por gente de altos rangos en Europa. También pueden ser conocidos como volantes en algunos países si no mal recuerdo. Uso este nombre porque no encontré su traducción correcta al español T_T, de todas formas, es lo que tiene Austria todo el tiempo en su cuello xD.

POV: Point Of View. Punto de vista en español, término muy usado en FanFictions, no? ;P.

Konoobakasan: expresión que suele usar Roderich para decir "idiota" en japonés. Al parecer, es decírselo de manera "educada"… te creemos Roderich xD.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Capítulo 2~ **

¿Qué sucede cuando le provocamos un severo "_dolor de cabeza_" al austriaco?

AUSTRIA POV

* * *

- T-tengo esposa... -

**CRACK**

- ¡Mira nada más austriaco!. ¡Se rompió! - burlescamente me informa el inmaduro prusiano. El idiota festeja con una carcajada después de haber devorado el Pocky, de esa forma.

_Santa Mariazell, cuida estos pensamientos porque de los mismos pueden salir muy malas palabras._ ¡Cómo es posible que este cínico me hiciera esto!, en un principio estaba seguro que algo así pasaría, ¡lo sabía!. Me resigno a digerir lo que quedó del Pocky en mi boca sin importar si estaba manchado de chocolate o no.

- Oye cuatro ojos ¿por qué te enojas?. ¿Por qué estás tan rosita?, eh eh eh eh - me pregunta insistente y como niño de preescolar Gilbert.

Ciego.

- Mira lo que tienes en la cara - simplemente no le puse atención pero eso dijo. Estoy tan enfadado que ni siquiera quería verle a la cara para preguntarle porqué la frase, pero en lo que le vi de reojo, parecía sonrojado mientras se reía.

No sabía que esto iba a empeorar. Al parecer se alejó de lo cerca que estaba de mí después de su "juego" para carcajearse del asunto a gusto, entonces regresa, me toma por la espalda con uno de sus brazos y me acerca a su pecho, como estoy más bajo que él. Obviamente ya era demasiado para un solo día y me defiendo como puedo, pero el cínico ya me había tomado, de nuevo por los brazos. Era demasiado pero según alcancé a distinguir el pasa su lengua por mis labios y alrededor de mi boca de una forma tan obscena y... lenta y... dominante.

_Gilbert, ¿p-por qué? d-déjame en paz._

Mis piernas no ayudan, tiemblan cuando el pasa su malvada lengua en mis labios y aprovechándose de la situación mete la misma en mi boca como plena invasora haciendo que, desafortunadamente le besase, y para colmo yo, todavía más idiota estoy tan emocionado que no puedo mantener en calma la situación. ¡Patético!.

Ah, pero para mejorar la situación en lo que yo estoy a punto de perder el control el me suelta y se aleja. Antes de que pueda entender la situación con claridad pude sentir en mi interior como mi conciencia y dignidad me regañaban sin límite alguno. Feliz, ¿Roderich?.

- Vaya que tenías rastros de chocolate, ¿eh austriaco? - me dice con su mirada provocativa mientras pasa su dedo pulgar en su boca aquel peligris que siempre tiene ganas de invadir mis regiones vitales.

Afortunadamente aún mantengo energías para aclarar lo que acababa de hacer:

- Gilbert, ¿por qu- -

Antes de que siquiera pudiera completar mi pregunta Gilbert desata a carcajadas malvadas y sale corriendo de mi casa a como pude darme por enterado. Iba tan rápido; en mi vida después de tantas guerras que pasé cuando más joven, lo había visto correr tan desenfrenadamente junto con su peculiar risa malvada de coro. Al final de cuentas ni llegué a saber qué camino tomó, pero al menos de mi casa ya se había ido. _Míralo de esa forma ¡Roderich!._

Santa Mariazell, no sé donde tengo mi mente, simplemente no puedo pensar en nada más. Pero ¡basta ya de pubertades Roderich, que ya estás grande para eso! principalmente porque ya tienes esposa, responsabilízate por favor...

_... aunque Elizaveta nunca actuaría como lo hizo Gilbert hace algunos instantes._

¿¡Q-qué diantres te pasa!?. Concéntrate en tus tareas mejor, ¿qué te parece limpiar el piano? después del desastre causado a tu invasor pasado, para que así toques una agradable canción...

_... llena de melodías con toques seductores, porque ¡vaya que te dejo "sensaciones" como esas lo de hace rato!,_ me miro el pantalón...

... ¡Aaaah!, ¡**Basta ya Roderich**! esto ha sido demasiado, toda la culpa la tiene ese Gilbert. No puede vivir sin contagiarle sus ideas y costumbres estúpidas a gente que se le acerque lo sé. Seguro que por eso no tiene amigos, sin duda.

Ya a regañadientes y furioso me dirijo al cuarto de mi piano con unas cuantas cosas de limpieza como un pañuelo mojado y un recipiente con muy poca agua. Abro delicadamente la tapa de mi piano, tomo el pañuelo y lo paso delicadamente por las teclas a medida que no las llegue a presionar. Los pedazos de chocolate eran persistentes ya que el mismo ya se había secado, pero aún así con unas cuantas pasadas era fácil removerlo; pero, en lo que me empeñaba a quitarlo, sentí cierto escalofrío que preferí ignorar y excusarlo con que se debía a que entré y salí de mi casa sin gabardina alguna, causando que me destemplara.

Eso debe ser, ¿qué más podría pasar?

- ¿Así de bueno para limpiar lentamente las teclas eras para pasar los dedos en otras partes, Roderich? -

_Santa Mariazell._

En lo que consigo voltearme el prusiano me toma los brazos, pone sus piernas entre las mías e invade de nuevo mi boca ignorando algún reclamo que yo llegase a tener. Invade de nuevo, y con más razón sabía que ahora sí iba directo a invadir mis regiones vitales, como bien lo sabe hacer.

- Tengo esposaahhhhh -

* * *

FONOS del cap 2! xD pobre Roderich, es tan torturado por sus sentimientos de Uke ejem xD por sus verdaderos sentimientos xP. No olviden dejar su Review xP señálenme cualquier error o alguna otra cosa que necesite de mi corrección u aclaración! Onegaishimasu!.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Capítulo 3~**

LEMON abajo de aquí, capítulo final ;P

AUSTRIA POV

* * *

_Me alegro por ti Roderich, al parecer si lograste librarte de esos días rutinarios._ Me digo a mí mismo mientras siento esas peculiares punzadas dentro de mi boca.

Invadido estaba, y no contaba con refuerzos.

- Anímate y sígueme, Roderich -

Odio que me ofrezca esas condiciones y con más razón que pronuncie así mi nombre, en ese tono tan provocativo y malvado al mismo tiempo. Va siendo tiempo en que todavía desconozco sus verdaderas intenciones. Simplemente volteo mi rostro de donde sus apasionados ojos me tienen cautivado y esclavizado.

- ¿Q-que te crees... Gilbert...? - salen de mi boca aquellas palabras que después de mil esfuerzos conseguí decir tomando un poco de aire.

El peligris sostiene con fuerza mis brazos después de pasar su condenada lengua lenta y bruscamente alrededor de mi barbilla y debajo de mi cuello. Nunca antes me había sido tan difícil mantener calma ante dicha situación. Como la odiaba.

Esas provocaciones tan persistentes, estos sentimientos, estas sensaciones, ¿qué me quedaba por hacer?. Dejo de tomar fuerzas en mis manos, haciéndole notar que ya me había rendido ante sus indirectas y él, nada más soltándome, le rodeé mis manos en su cuello y correspondo todos sus besos obscenos anteriormente dados.

_A veces llegaba a pensar si mi piano llegara a resistir todo este pecado mío._

Era tan persistente. Sus piernas en medio de las mías a veces rozándome, su aliento tan cálido y sus tonos de voz acompañados de los míos me hacían sacarme de quicio tantas veces, pero este era justo un momento en donde mis sentimientos de hacer lo correcto estaban muy lejos de mí.

- Gilbert, p-por favor... no creo saber... - era imposible poner orden, lo sé.

- Deja de pensar, austriaco - me calla el último suspiro obtenido como es debido: tomándome el rostro con sus dos manos, empujándome más a mi piano y cruzando su lengua contra la mía. Ahora sí era más imposible que antes.

_Ahhh, ¿cómo demonios te atreves?... pero no pares._

El cínico toma de mi cravat y me deshace de ella a como me pude dar cuenta. Yo hago lo mismo con su corbata ya que el pudo quitarse su saco azul y desabotonarse un poco la camisa. Sólo consigo infiltrar mis manos en lo que ya tenía libre a su piel desnuda y exploro con mis dedos aquellos lugares que nunca pude apreciar de Gilbert antes. Sólo te queda ceder, ¿eh Roderich?.

Aprovecha de la situación para probar mi ya descubierto cuello, mientras yo tomo del suyo por la nuca con sólo una mano mientras la otra disfruta de sus delgadas curvas y su gran bien formada espalda. Era todo un deleite si consigo describirlo con una sola palabra; todas aquellas sensaciones formadas mientras estamos de pie, el devorando a besos mi cuello mientras yo tomo refuerzos apretando su nuca y deslizando despacio mis dedos sobre su cabello gris, toda una experiencia.

El prosigue a marcar un camino en mi cuello y pecho con sus delgados y maliciosos labios, acompañados por su lasciva lengua. La verdad nunca pensé que podría apreciar algo como esto de alguien, y mucho menos de él. Yo trataba de gozar sin hacer ruido alguno pero me resultaba imposible, se sentía tan único.

En medio de suspiros me dice:

- Olvidé quitarme los guantes -

Yo era incapaz de siquiera asentirle con la cabeza, aunque su interrupción repentina me dejó una mala sensación. Consigo concentrarme en lo que sucedía después de lo que gozaba hace unos momentos, y logro distinguir que quitaba sus guantes de piel negra de una manera que era de esperarse: viéndome de reojo provocativamente, quitándoselos mordiéndolos y como no, con su peculiar sonrisa maliciosa.

Mantén la calma, Roderich. No dejes que se dé cuenta, pero... _maldita sea ¿por qué no me pidió que yo fuera el que le quitase los guantes de esa misma forma?._

- ¿Por qué todavía tienes los lentes puestos? - me pregunta después de deshacerse de sus guantes negros.

Aún y cuando todavía no le contestaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, el pasa su mano sobre mi rostro y me quita mis lentes; pero aún no la retiraba del mismo y desliza despacio sus dedos en mis labios, mejillas, pasando sus yemas por todo mi rostro tan delicadamente que lo único que yo podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y disfrutar dicho homenaje creado por sus largos y delgados dedos.

- No te los querías quitar para ver con más precisión lo asombroso que soy, ¿eh? – era sorprendente como aún conservaba esa actitud aún en esta situación.

- Ahhh... rayos Gilbert, mejor continúa con lo que hacías - todavía me resigno a contestarle dichos pedidos con lo poco que tenía de aire. El sólo se ríe mientras afortunadamente, obedece y después de pasar sus dedos en mi labio inferior los baja a mi cuello y los desliza tan despacio marcando un camino que después era reemplazado por sus besos.

_Era muy difícil para que este idiota no me sacara unos cuantos "suspiros"._

- Soy tan asombroso - me dice después de pausar cuando ya iba llegar debajo de mi estómago. Obviamente interrumpiéndolo todo de nuevo.

- ... Gilbert... por favor... tómatelo en serio... - le exijo.

- **¿Piensas que solo he estado bromeando todo este tiempo, Roderich?** - me pregunta seriamente después de retirar su rostro de donde lo tenía anteriormente. De nuevo veo una cara suya que nunca antes le conocí, extremadamente seria.

Por una parte, quería ser irónico con él, pero obviamente por otra me sentía horrible porque le interrumpí de tan buenas "tareas". Me deja en un momento donde tenía que recobrar postura y contestarle, pero me es tan difícil escoger.

- Yo... ¿creo? - le contesto mientras desvío mi rostro de él, pude sentir un rubor en mis mejillas el cual preferí ignorar. Rayos no era el momento.

- Ah ¿con que sí austriaco? pues ya verás que tan serio estoy - para ser honesto, cuando me dijo esto me preocupé y excité al mismo tiempo.

Gilbert se aleja un poco más de mí y toma de sus pantalones, la única prenda aparte de _creo_ su ropa interior que traía puesta en este instante, al igual que yo. Con sus dedos pulgares e índices de ambas manos desabrocha el botón de su pantalón sin nunca retirar su mirada pícara de mí y con una sola mano baja despacio; causando que para mi fuera una eternidad, su zipper. Al final, haciéndome apreciar algo que me hizo jadear un poco más de lo que hacía antes.

- _Ahhhhhh Gilbaahhhhrtt_ - fue lo que salieron de mis labios cuando vi semejante "emoción" suya. _Q-que... grande… emoción._

- Soy Gilbert no Gilbart austriaco, dios - te pido por lo que más quieras que no arruines el momento, por favor.

- ¡Konoobakasan! n-no digas esas cosas ¡ahora! - le exigí, ahora no podía retirar mi mirada ni mi mente de semejante erección suya la cual a comparación de la mía, me hacía perder más el control. _Cómo quiero que me haga algo con ESO._

- Veamos que tal estás tú, austriaco - _Santa Mariazell, ya iba a eso, dame fuerzas para esto por favor._

El sinvergüenza usa su propia boca para bajarme el zipper de mis pantalones. Lo hace tan despacio y al mismo tiempo rápido que me hacía exclamar tantas cosas, y en una de esas pude sentir sus labios rozar mi erección. _Como lo detesto_, al menos pude controlarme.

- Tú tampoco estás tan mal, Roderich - Ah, Gilbert, no uses esos tonos o no sé qué será de mí.

- Así que, veo que estás más que listo austriaco - me dice mordiéndose un labio. Para _estas cosas creo que ya estaba listo desde hace un buen rato_, mi mente no podía evitar pensarlo.

- Gilbert, por favor - podía sentir como mis ojos le miraban tan deseosamente y como enrollaba mis piernas a las suyas, sintiéndolo al menos algo cerca de donde lo quería. Él lo entiende y me sonríe con algo de maldad, pero su mirada correspondía a la mía y al momento en que ambos tomamos pose para que sucediera lo que tanto quería; era tan excitante poder sentirle tan cerca, el calor que tenía con la mezcla de su aliento me volvía loco. _Si ya había pecado mucho, debía de pecar a su totalidad_, me digo a mí mismo.

- T-tengo esposa, j-juro que tengo esposa... Santa Mariazell - desafortunadamente mi conciencia y santidad aún estaban presentes en mí. _¿Se daría cuenta con esto Gilbert de lo virgen que soy?._

- ¡¡Ya vine Roderich!! - _Santa Mariazell..._

- ¡¡Dios es Ludwig!! - espantado grito.

- Hey, West está aquí, interesante - entre risas dice.

Gilbert y yo seguíamos en la misma pose, yo inmediatamente quité mis manos de cualquier parte de su cuerpo donde la tenía y trato de quitármelo de encima. Era seguro que Ludwig vendría a saludarme y si me hallara de esta forma con su hermano juro por Mariazell que me moriría de la vergüenza aún más si fuera Elizaveta quien me descubriera así.

- Gilbert, ¡sal de aquí! -.

- ¿Qué te pasa austriaco?, ¿ya no quieres continuar? - a éste todavía le quedan ganas de coquetear.

- ¡Ah! casi se me pasaba por alto - Gilbert saca de sus pantalones ya caídos a medias rodillas una caja roja que bien sabía que contenía.

- Es hora de que te comparta de mis Pockys - no entiendo cómo este tipo ignora tan fácilmente situaciones tan complicadas.

Antes de que yo pueda volver en sí y explicarle brevemente la situación porque bien sé que ahora no la entiende, el cínico toma un Pocky y mientras me mira directamente a los ojos lo pasa tras mis labios después de que lo paseara por su lengua. Maldigo a ese chocolate que me inmovilizaba junto con la mirada de Gilbert y su calor tan cercano al mío que me congelaba y me hacía volver a caer en sus deseos... lo juro.

- ¡RODERICH!, ¡ANIKI! - tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

_Pase lo que pase, no quiero ver la expresión de Ludwig en este instante._

Hola West - saluda Gilbert a su hermano en medio de risas de niño travieso, sin siquiera preocuparse un poco ya que la escena que Ludwig presenciaba se componía de Gilbert semidesnudo con los pantalones a medio caerse, yo en las mismas condiciones, pero sin pasar por alto que yo tenía mitad de un Pocky en mi boca y Gilbert la otra mitad en una de sus manos. En nuestros rostros ambos teníamos rastros de chocolate.

- **¡¡¡Ludwig, puedo explicarlo..!!!** - me digné a decir tratando de desenvolver mis piernas de Gilbert al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitármelo de encima. Era inútil.

- Sí, sólo estábamos jugando algo que se llama **"Pocky Game"** -.

* * *

FONOS.

Eso será todo xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la fic como yo la disfruté n.n.

Con que hayan gozado de la lectura es suficiente para mí n-n disfruté mucho darle toques inmaduros a Gilbo así como toques de Uke a Roderich xD aunque ya saben cualquier cosa me lo dicen con toda confianza en su review n-n que será bien querida.

West: palabra que usa Gilbert para referirse a Ludwig. Significa Oeste.

Aniki: palabra que usa Ludwig para referirse a Gilbert. Significa "hermano mayor".


End file.
